Ninjago classic theater
by sportsgallol
Summary: The ninjago cast do skits of some very well known fairy tales. Except it's in their own version! well sort of... Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had this idea about the ninjago characters doing skits about fairy tales thanks to watching an old movie called Muppet classic theater, man I love that movie as a kid and I still love it today! Our narrators will be Night and Light. My OC colosso and crystal will be in this story as well. So here are our six story skits that our characters are going to preform: **

**The three little pigs**

**King Midas**

**The boy who cried wolf**

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**The emperor's new clothes**

**The elves and the shoemaker**

Night and Light looked at the readers and waved. "Welcome to ninjago classic theater home to where people put on plays to entertain people. "Light said. "That and also where people who like to act on plays are an excuse to let their drama queen business out into the open and nobody will complain because they think it's part of the show. "Night said with a grin.

Light rolled her eyes. "Please follow us so we can find our seats." The two girls enter the building and sat in the box seats. "Our show will begin in just a moment." Light said to the people who are reading this.

Back stage…

Zane walked over to garmadon and jay. He noticed that jay was on the floor with his eyes clothes. "Did he pass out?" He asked. Garmadon looked at him and rolled his eyes. "No he's pretending to be a carpet for one of the acts."

Zane sighed and walked away. Pixal walked over to Cyrus. "I never acted in a play before." Cyrus turned to face her and smiled. "You'll do great pixal trust me." "Who took my slice of cake!?" Screamed cole. Kai who was finishing eating cole's slice of cake shook his head. "I don't know."

Colosso and Kozu hold back cole as he tried to attack kai. "Chill bro we'll get you more cake when we're done with the show ok?" Colosso asked as cole calmed down. Cole nodded. "Ok."

"Three more minutes guys!" Crystal shouted to remind the others. Pythor looked at his script and then at skales. "I can't believe they forced usssss to participate in the sssshow!" Skales nodded. "At leassst we got free food out of thissss at practice."

The music begun and everyone got into place. Crystal looked at her watch.

"It's show time."

**So what do you guys think of it so far? Don't worry they'll start the first act in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First act is the three little pigs!**

_This is what the narrators speaking is going to look like._

**The three pigs – Garmadon, misako, and wu**

**Wolf – Overlord**

**Papa pig – Ed **

The curtains open and the play starts.

Light: _Once upon a time there lived in the woods three pigs that lived with their father. The father knew it was time for his two sons and daughter to go out into the world and live on their own._

Father pig turned to look at his sons. "Now boy's as you relies that it's time for you to move out and live on your own." "Aww yeah baby I'm going to Vegas!" Garmadon exclaimed. The other brother rolled his eyes. "We're pigs fool if we live there we'll be turned into bacon or pork."

"Not if we disguise ourselves." Garmadon answered. Wu nodded his head. "That might just work." Ed sighed. Sometimes he wished he had all daughters that way they might be smarter.

_Night: And so papa pig walked up to his young daughter._

_Light: You call that young? She's old as a mummy!_

Misako turned at glared at the audience where Light and Night were. "I heard that buster!" Then she turned back to face her father. "Oh daddy look at what I've drawn on my blue prints! You see when I build my house I am going to add a state of the art security system so I can be protected from predators like wolfs."

"Well, well, well isn't that a cute picture of a house." Ed said as he admires the picture on the blueprints. Misako grind her teeth in frustration. Nobody thought she was capable on taking care of herself. "Dad garmadon jumped off the roof again!" Wu shouted. "But I thought these chicken feathers could help me fly!" Groaned garmadon.

Misako sighed. "How am I related to them again?"

Night: _So the three pigs left their home and later on found a good clear place to start building their homes. The first little pig name garmadon built his house out of straw, the second pig name Wu built his house out of sticks, and the third pig name misako built her house out of bri-_

"Alright we get it already!" Misako exclaimed. So the three pigs later went inside their newly built homes.

Light: _Later on at night the big bad wolf came._

The overlord chuckled as he walked up to the first house. "Really straw? I bet the guy stole all that straw from a scarecrow." The wolf knocked on the door. "Little pig, little pig let me come in!" "Are you Barbie or wolf?" Garmadon called out from behind the door.

"Uhh…. I'm Barbie?" The overlord said. "I hate her too so go away!" Garmadon shouted. The predator growled. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" "Wait are you saying that you're smoking at my house?" Garmadon asked.

Night: _Then the wolf blew the little pig's house down. Garmadon screamed and then ran to his brother's house._

He burst through the door and slammed it behind him. "What's wrong brother?" Wu asked. "Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!" The overlord said with a grin. "The wolf is after me!" Screamed garmadon. Wu then turned to face the door and shouted. "Hell no you're not!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" The wolf bellowed. Then he blew the house down. The two brothers got out of the pile of rubbish and stared in horror as they saw the wolf. "Oh my overlord he looks like lady gaga who hasn't shaved!" Wu exclaimed.

"That's what the fairy god mother said to me while I was riding the bus with her." The overlord said. "Now it's time for me to have dinner!"

Light: _The two pigs once again screamed and ran to their sister's house which was made out of bricks and also has a state of the art security system. _

Garmadon and wu bang on the door of their sister's house in panic as the wolf was gaining on them. "I'm coming! Jesus Christ can't a girl get her beauty rest?" Misako asked as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Night: _Beauty rest? I think she might need something more better to help her with that problem._

Misako gritted her teeth in annoyance because of the insult from the narrator as the boys ran inside and slam the door behind them. "The wolf is after us! Please help!" The two cried out. The sister smirked. "Very well I will help save your asses." She said.

A banging on the door made all three of them jump. "Little pigs' little pigs let me come in!" The overlord yelled. A few minutes of silence later he heard nothing. "Uh you guys are supposed to say not by the hair on our chiny chin chins." The door opened up and misako walked up to him. "Are you saying that I have facial hair!?" "What? No that's not what I mea-" The overlord got cut off as misako kicked him in the nuts. He groaned in pain as misako slammed the door.

After a few minutes of recovery he got up. "Ok so I heard from my brother bob that wolf's cannot blow down brick houses. So that means I'll go down the roof!"

Light: _So the wolf settled out a ladder and climbed up the roof dress as Santa clause. _

"Those stupid pigs should believe that Santa is coming early today, Hehe." The overlord giggled as he got on the roof. Then he looked down the chimney and shouted. "Ho, Ho, Ho marry Christmas little piggy's!" "Oh my overlord it's Santa clause!" Garmadon exclaimed. Wu cheered in excitement. "Wait a minute boy's you know that Santa comes at December right? And this is only the middle of summer?" Misako said with an eyebrow raised.

The brothers looked at each other and suddenly smiled. "He's coming early yay!" They both shouted with joy. The sister rolled her eyes. "How am I possible related to these two dumbasses? Ahh well it looks like a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." So she grabbed a fire work and put it in the chimney while the wolf was starting to come down the chimney.

"I'm coming down now!" The wolf said. Misako lit up the matched and stared the firework. The overlord sniffed. "Do I smell smoke?" He looked down and suddenly screamed. The firework blasted the wolf out of the chimney and out to the sky. The three pigs ran out to watch.

Garmadon looked at misako. "When do you think Santa is coming back?" Wu nodded. "Yeah when?" The sister sighs in annoyance and looked at the audience. "These two are definitely not my brothers."

Night and light: _The end!_

The curtains close as the actors hurry to set up the next scene. And maybe call the fire department since the curtains accidentally caught on fire because of the fireworks.

**The next skit will be King Midas! And Night just a shout out to you your OC's Light and Night are wearing Fancy dresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back baby!**

**King Midas**

**Jay- king Midas**

**Nya-Queen**

**Lloyd- The satyr**

**Serpentine and skeletons- townspeople **

**Light: Once upon a time their lived a king and a queen. But not all was well for the married couple since their kingdom is very poor.** **The king wished for peace in the world while the queen wished for money.**

Jay sighed as he sat upon his throne. "I wish for peace in the world." The queen snorted. "I wish we had money!" "But my queen peace is so much better! Everyone now a days only cares about money, do you not see that our people are turning reckless!?" The king exclaimed.

"Our people are not people first of all and second they are only a bunch of snakes and skeletons." Nya said dryly. "But can money really buy you happiness?" King Midas asked. Before both of them said anything a whole pile of letters dropped from the sky and landed on nya.

Nya groaned. "I hate air mail!" Jay sighed as he looked at the letters. "Great we got more bills to pay!" Then he looked at his queen whose was buried under a huge pile of mail. "I'm going to take a walk in the garden to clear my mind ok?"

As he said that he walked away. "Ok dear you go ahead while I'm stuck here suffocating under this huge pile of stupid bills and junk mail!" Nya angrily said.

**Night: as the poor king walked in his garden he spotted a satyr lying in his roses.**

**Light: Put don't those thorns hurt from lying on them?**

"Wake up!" Jay screamed. The satyr screamed and fell off the bed of roses as he woke up. "I'm up! I'm up!" Then Lloyd looked at king Midas angrily. "Hey what's the big idea on screaming in my ear!?" "I didn't scream in your ear." Jay said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Really? It felt like it to me." Said Lloyd as he rubbed the back of his head. The king sighed. "I'm sorry it's just that my kingdom is poor and all of my people are Turing into savages because of it." "Just like the people on jersey shore?" the satyr asked.

Jay nodded. "Exactly! I wish for peace upon them, thanks to our money problem our peaceful kingdom is no more like it used to be." "Ok for one thing, stop saying peace because it's starting to get annoying and second I can help you." Lloyd answered as he stood up.

**Light: As the two were speaking nya has finally been free from the horror of bill and junk mail and hid as she spot them. As she heard about the satyr's offer on helping them she thought of an idea.**

**Night: Is it about making Tuesday taco Tuesday?**

**Light: No but I wish.**

"Well to bad!" Nya yelled at the narrators. The king and satyr jumped as they heard her. Lloyd looked at jay with surprise. "Damn she got a good pair of lungs!" Jay grinned. "You should hear her in our bedroom at night."

The queen turned at the two embarrassed. "Oh hey guy's how's it going?" But before the king could answer the queen spoke again. "So Mr. Satyr can you help us with our money problem?"

Lloyd nodded. "Of course, all you have to tell me what you wish and I will grant it." "I wish for gold! Lots of gold!" Nya exclaimed. "But I wish for peace!" The king complained. Nya rolled her eyes. "Peace, peace, peace that's all you ever talk about I swear I feel like that I married a hippie instead of a king!"

"Actually I am sort of a hippie on my mother's side…" the king said quietly. Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Ok you two listen up, your wish has been granted and how you ask? Easy I granted Midas here with the golden touch so whatever he touches will turn to gold. Now if you excuse me I got to catch the latest episode of my little pony!"

**Night: After the satyr spoke he then ran away to go watch my little pony.**

"Golden touch? What the juice is that supposed to mean?" nya asked as she raised a brow. Jay, ignoring her annoying wife pick a rose from his garden and gasp as the rose turned gold. 'This rose has turned into gold!"

Nya gasp as well as she saw what happen. "Do you relies what this means?" "That I can turn JB into a gold statue and throw him in a river into the bottom of the ocean so we can never see him again? "Jay asked sheepishly.

Nya rolled her eyes but smiled. "No besides that, no dear it means we're rich!"

**To be continued…**

**Part two will be in the next chapter. Don't worry you'll see the serpentine and skeletons in the next chapter as well.**


End file.
